Birthday surprise
by wilmteri
Summary: It's Gilbert's birthday and Roderick comes to keep his company. And he has cake with him. And things turn up kind of interesting when Gilbert makes wish for candle... Shonen-ai three-shot. :-)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the characters.**

**A/N: This i my first boys love story so if you find ANY mistake tell me and it can be a bit OOC so don't kill me! And please R&R.**

* * *

It was this time of year again. It was early morning at Germany's house. Ludwig was already awake. He was planning to go Italian's place. Feliciano's house was far enough from his own. The reason Ludwig was going there was his brother. Yeah, it was the time of year again when Gilbert was going to turn year older. Germany really hated his brother's birthday. He doesn't even want to remember all those things he had to do with that idiot.

He had called to Roderick and asked if Austrian would like to keep eye on his brother so he wouldn't destroy the house. And of course if that aristocrat wanted to made cake for that idiot too. Roderick had really promised to keep his brother's company which was kind odd from Austrian man.

Ludwig had hear that Antonio and Francis were busy with their works so they didn't make it today either. It was already the time of Gil waking up so Ludwig drank his coffee and left note on a table next to plate of wurst and fried eggs. Then he stormed out of the front door before getting caught.

Gilbert was still asleep while muttered something about his awesome self. Though he woke up cause of the huge bang that came from West slamming close the front door. "What the hell~!" he shouted still half asleep. "Who the hell has enough balls to wake up the Awesome-Me!?" he wondered when no one was answering. Where the hell was his brother? Well, he decided to find out so he got up from the bed and walked only in boxers to downstairs. "Odd... Where the hell is he...?" Gilbert mumbled when he heard door bell rang. He ran there and opened the door just to see that aristocrat was waiting there to be let in.

"Hey, Roddy! What you doing here?" Prussian asked cause he really wanted to know.

"Don't you remember what day is it?" Roderick asked back without telling answer.

"Day? Why should I know? Wait..."Gilbert paused a little and then ran to calendar. "Holy fuck! It's my birthday!" he shout and ran back to the door. Roderick had already came in and closed the door and was now taking his shoes off.

" Hey, what's with that box?" Prussian asked while looking at little box next to Austrian.

" It's the cake I made for you. But it seems you haven't ate even breakfast yet."

" Yeah, I haven't but how did you know?"

"I can smell the wurst and eggs from kitchen."

" Wha-? I haven't done any breakfast to my self yet..." They walked to the kitchen and saw plate on the table. Next to it was note. Gilbert took it and read it out loud so Roddy would hear it too: "Good morning East. I'm sorry but I had to go to Axis' meeting. But I cooked breakfast for you, hope it's good and Roderick is coming at our place to keep your company so don't try anything funny. And happy birthday. West"

''What the fuck is this shit?" Prussian shouted and trowed the paper to trash bin. "It's my birthday and West says that the meeting is more important!" He turned to face Roddy but he was already taking cake out off it's box.

"I'll be here only half and hour because I have some work at home."

"Aww come on... You can't be serious. It's my birthday. Not everyone can be busy just today."

"Well it seems I am. And now eat your breakfast and after that put some clothes on."

Prussian had already forgot he didn't wear nothing but boxers. "Okay! And after that I will get cake right? And believe or not I want a candle on it! Kesesese~!" he said before eating his breakfast fast and went dressing even faster. When he came back downstairs the cake was already on the kitchen table and one candle in the middle of delicious looking cake. Roderick was in the kitchen too. He was looking out of the window and it sounded like he was humming something.

"Oi Roddy! Will you sing for me?" albino asked when Austrian turned to see Gilbert.

"No, I won't," he said with deadly tone.

"Okey," he said and sat on chair and looked at the cake. "It's time to wish!" with that he blew and the flame on candle shut. 'It would be nice to see Roddy in dress.' he wished inside his head. "Kesesese...!" he laughed out loud.

"Now will you eat that cake?" Roderick asked.

"Sure!" and albino did what he was told to do. He ate almost the whole cake. Austrian had had his own piece before Prussian would eat it all. When they had ate the cake Roderick washed dishes. He asked Gilbert if he could go to check the bookshelf upstairs. Prussian said it was ok and they both went to so called library. It was in Ludwig's room and it was pretty big eyes wondered looking at the books and when he finally found what he was looking for he tried to reach it but he wasn't tall enough.

Gilbert was watching Roddy while he was reaching the book and got hold of it but it slipped and was about to fell Austria's head. But Gilbert was fast enough to catch the book before it hit Roderick's head. "Hey Roddy, you alright?"

"Yes, thanks." brunette answered and Prussian would've swear he saw some red covering Roddy's cheeks.

"That's good!" albino said and gave book to Austrian. It was good that he caught the book 'cause it was maybe the biggest book in whole shell. Roderick took book from Prussian and opened it. He went to sit on a chair near the window. Gilbert looked at Roddy and thought that he will make him his. No matter what. He smirked by himself and looked out of window. It already looked cloudy although it was so sunny before.

After some time Austrian was ready and handed the book to Gilbert. "Would you put it back to shell?" he asked and felt himself flushed.

"No problem!" albino said and took the book from brunette and reached it to it's own place. When he turned around he couldn't see Roddy anywhere. 'What the-?' he thought and ran to look for Austrian. He found him going down the stairs and ran there and grabbed Roderick's hand. "Why couldn't you wait?"

"Sorry I-!" with that they fell down the stairs and Gilbert fell on something else than floor. He rose to his four and looked down. Roddy was there under him and was keeping eyes shut.

"Hey Roddy..! Did you just-?" he was cut by Roderick who glared at him.

"Would you mind to get off of me?" he asked with deadly tone.

"Yeah, of course." albino stood fast up and was about to help Austrian up too but he had already got up by his own. Prussian would have wanted to ask what he tried to ask before but brunette was already going to kitchen. 'Did Roddy just really scream? Like a girl?' thought Gilbert inside of his albino head.

Roderick walked to kitchen faster than normal. 'What the hell is this? Was that me just now? Did I just scream?' he thought and blushed.

* * *

**Okay so yeah...I hope you won't hate me...in many reasons...one i that this was short...I will put second and third here later so be patient please :-) And please R&R :-D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So this is the second chapter... Sorry it took so long. I just didn't have time or interess to put here anything... I'm so sorry! *kneels on the floor and hits her head to it too* I hope you take my apologize! .** **So I will put the last chapter here tomorrow... If I remember... But it will be here soon! Enjoy~! l (Q3Q) l** **And I'm sorry if there are really many grammar mistakes... QuQ sorry...** **I don't own hetalia or the character! :-)**

* * *

Roderick packed his things and was ready to leave. He walked to hall and was about to put his shoes on when Gilbert stormed from somewhere. "Are you leaving already?" he asked with not so awesome face. "Why~?" "I told you I have still works to do." Austrian answered and was a bit anoyed. "But Roddy~! I wouldn't leave you alone on your birthday... So why can't you stay?" "I'm sure I told you I would stay here only half and hour." brunette sighed and opened the door. He had put his shoes on while arguening with albino. He looked at Gilbert and before he could say good bye red eyes looked at him and Prussian shouted. "Then I'm coming with you at your place!" "No you can't! I told you I have to work and I can't consentrade if your jumping around my house!" "Whatever!" Gilbert said and lifted Roddy on his shoulder. Austrian blushed deeply and tried to get off from Prussian hold. "Hey! Let me down! NOW!" he shouted a bit girly. "No way Phech." with that he gently trowed Roderick on driver's seat and sat next to him. "So, are you going to drive or what?" albino asked. Brunette fixed his glasses to hide his flushed face. "Yeah, I will..." he mumbled and started to drive. When the got Austrian house Roderick remembered that Elizaveta wasn't at home to save him from this pervert albino. Hungarian had went to Kiku's place to watch some stupid photos. He just couldn't get the idea of watching 'yaoi'. If he remembered the word correctly. But still he went to opened the door while Gilbert followed him. When he got door open he had strange feeling on his chest. By that he ment aching feeling. He blushed a little while thinking that. 'What is happening to me?' he thought and put the lights on. Prussian came in after him and kicked his shoes to hall's corner. "Would you mind to put your shoes propely?" Austrian asked and glared at albino. "Whatever... It's not awesome to be ordered around..." with that he lifted his shoes from corner and put them nicely next to Austrian's shoes. He haven't notice before but Roddy had heels on his shoes. He giggled quielty so aristrocrat wouldn't hear him. Gilbert looked around and realized he hadn't been at Roddy's house for a long time. He could smell Roddy everywhere. And yeah, he is human... Prussian wondered around the house while Roderick was in piano room and played his precious piano. Albino listened the whole time. He loved the music that brunette played. Usually he would listen only Haevy music but classic music that his Roddy played was something else than just classic music. It was something magical. Suddently music stopped and Gilbert heared running of footsteps. He ran downstairs and couldn't find Austrian. Once again. Meaning while in downstairs... Roderick was playing the song he was working with. He thought that something was still missing. His head was aching and he thought he needed some fresh air. He sat up and walked to the nearest window. He opened it and let the wind blow in the room. He heared something and turned around. "You can't be serious..." he said when he saw his music sheets had fallen on the floor. He went to pick up them and when he leaned down and noticed that something was wrong. Long hairs were dropping from his shoulders. Wait what? Long hair? Austrian left sheets on the floor and ran to the bathroom. He looked at the mirror and was totally stunned. "What the hell!?" he yelled. Gilbert was searching Roddy from piano room and saw music sheets on the floor and lifted them. 'What the-. Roddy would't treat his precious music like this.' he thought. Then he heared Roddy, or so he thought, shouting in somewhere. He realized it came from toilet. He ran there and found that the door was locked. He knocked loudly and shouted. "Oi, Roddy! Are you there? What's wrong?" he asked. "Don't come in!" he hear Austrian shout. But was that voice higher than normal? "Don't you dare to come in!" "Hey Roddy tell me what's going on!" albino shouted and smashed door with his fists. Other side of the door, Roderick was leaning to door and was really confused. He didn't know what was going on. Somehow his hairs had grown up and he had... He flushed scarlet. He had breasts. And not so little ones either. And it was hard to keep hold of his pants 'cause somehow they felt looser than normal. Roderick was in panic and did't know what to do. All he knew was that if Gilbert sees him like this he would laugh himself to dead. Well he would kill him anyway. "Oi Roddy! If you don't let me in now, I'm gonnaa break the door!" albino raged from other side of bathroom door. Austrian didn't have time to move so when Prussian kicked the door open he was trew on the floor. His glasses fell and when he got them back on his nose he turned around to face Gilbert. When Gilbert couldn't take it any more he shouted some kind of warning and kicked the door open. When he saw that someone had fell on the floor he knew it was Roddy but wait a sec. That someone on the floor had to be Roddy but brunette didn't have long hair or not that much gilrly body. When stranger on the floor had picked up his or her glasses and putted them back on he or she turned and looked at albino. It was Roddy. But not the normal one. This one was girl-Roddy. 'What the fuck?' Prussian thought and tried to walk in. "Didn't I tell you not to come..."Roddy said with serious tone in his voice. His eyes were glossy and there were teardrops in the corner of his eyes. "Oi Roddy, what the hell is this?" Gilbert asked and looked when girl was trying to get up. "You are Roddy, right?" "I don't know!" Roderick shouted. "I don't know what's going on or am I even me!" then he got finally up and tried hold his pants and ran out of room up to his own. He left albino there and started cry just when he got in his room. He closed the door and sat down leaning to it. 'What is this...?' he thought. He heared gently knocking and his head rose. "I know you there Roddy..." he heared Prussian say. "Do you want me to bring you some fitting clothes?" "Do what you want..."he said with tiny and broken voice. He didn't even know if albino had heared that but then he noticed footsteps going away and for after sometime they came back. "I'm going to leave this here. Take it or not." Gilbert said. Then he heared him leave. He waited a while and then rose to open the door. On the floor was beautiful violet dress what he reconized to be Elizaveta's old dress. He took it quickly and closed the door. With hesitation he undressed and put the dress on. He looked himself from the mirror and was kind of disgusted. "I don't like this body... This just isn't me..." then he took a deep breath and walked to the door. He took hold of it's handel and opened the door. He was about to be relived but then he heard Prussian's voice. "So you really gonna wear that?" he asked but with serious tone in his voice. "It was just a joke." well it really wasn't. Gilbert's brain was working hard. 'I wished that I could see Roddy in a dress but I didn't mean it like this'. He facepalmed in his thoughts. 'What have I done?' "Hey Roddy? How does it feel to be in that...um...body?" he finally asked. "It feels terrible!"brunette yelled at Prussian. "If I know you right this kind of expression would only mean that this has something to do with you... Am I right?" Albino went pale and tried to figure out something to escape this sitcuation. "What if I would tell you I kind of wished to see you in dress and it turned out like this?"he said what first came in his mouth. "You did what!?" Austrian raged and was all red of his face. "You should have just asked to see me in dress!" "Like you would have said 'yes, okey, just wait a minute I go to get one...'" "Yes, but still... You think this is funny for me?" Gilbert saw that Roderick looked like he was going to start crying. "Oi oi, Roddy. Everything can be fixed! We could... We could go and ask if Arthur can fix this?" 'Yeah, that brit knew something about magic...' brunette thought. "Well we could have a try." End of Part 2

* * *

**Please R&R!**


End file.
